Call Home The Stars
by VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia
Summary: The story of a boy who lost his mother to the stars and waited years for her to come home. He waited until, one day, he was sent someone who could make it all okay again.   Re-Upload of Queen Elizabeth the Literate's story of the same title. COMPLETE.


_**A/N~**_** This was written by Queen Elizabeth the Literate and passed onto us as a parting gift. With permission, we've beta'd and reposted, and we'll pass on your responses to her next time we see her. This is also our first fanfiction to ever make it onto the site, so we'll need your feedback to know what to do better next time. **

**Disclaimer: The author(s) of this fan fiction do/es not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).**

**Summary:**

The story of a boy who lost his mother to the stars and waited years for her to come home. He waited until, one day, he was sent someone who could make it all okay again.

* * *

><p><strong>Call Home The Stars<strong>

**July Fourth, 2001**

"Mommy?"

The soft call made Elizabeth smile, weak though she was, and she turned her head to see her little son swinging his legs as he perched on the bench beside her, squinting at the night sky. For a moment she drank in the sight; her baby boy in a pink shirt and purple bow-tie, and allowed herself to regret the fact that she would never see him grow up.

"Yes, darling? What is it?"

"Why don't the stars ever come to visit us?"

The eight year old looked so curious that she couldn't help but giggle, and he jumped a little, before breaking out into a huge smile. "Mommy, I'm _serious_!"

"I know, sweetheart." She murmured, reaching out to pull weakly at his sweater, which he understood as permission to snuggle. He curled up into her side, and they exchanged a smile before she began to explain.

"Stars aren't people, sweetpea. They're angels. They used to be people, but then those people got too good for this world. God took them away to be with others like them."

"You mean like He's doing for you?"

A tear sprung unbidden to Elizabeth's eyes and she smiled sadly. "Yes; God has made a little place up there for me, and he's going to come and pick me up very soon. It means I'll be with my mother and father."

"Oh. Are they stars too? What about Aunt Millie?"

"Aunt Millie isn't ready to be a star yet. But I want you to remember something."

"Yes Mommy?"

"Remember that whenever God calls away someone to be a star, all He's doing is taking them away from anything that could hurt them."

The little boy frowned. "You mean like the nasty doctors who give you things that make you sick."

"Yes dear; just like them. Though, you mustn't hate doctors - they're only trying to help, after all."

He looked contemplative for a moment longer, and then stared at her brightly. "Mommy, do you think God would let me and Dad visit you sometimes?"

Elizabeth sighed, pulling her son close. "No, baby. No one can see the stars close up until they're ready to be stars themselves. And Stars aren't allowed to come back here, either. But don't worry, darling." she smiled through her tears. "One day we'll see each other again. Until then you have to be the best that you can be, so that we'll have lots to talk about when we do meet again."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Always will, no matter what."

They fell asleep together under the stars on the eighth of July, the warm breeze running through their hair and they were soon joined by the boys father, a man who cast a fond smile over both of them before covering them with a blanket and sitting with them, his wife's head on his shoulder.

Elizabeth Hummel didn't survive the night.

* * *

><p><strong>9 Years Later<strong>

"Tell me about your mother?"

Kurt shifted a little in the grass to look at his boyfriend, taking in the curls tousled by sleep and gentle play-fights and the olive skin that glowed in the moonlight with a smile. "You would have loved her, Blaine. And she would have loved you."

Blaine unconsciously curled closer, tangling their legs together with a sigh, and returned his smile when their noses were almost touching. Somewhere in the distance a dog barked and a car drove by, but none of the noise disturbed the two teenagers so wrapped up in love with each other.

Pulling the blanket back over their hips, Kurt twisted to look at the stars. Gently taking Blaine's hand in his, he outstretched both of them, pointing upwards. Entwined fingers outlined by the glow of the stars, he began to recite what she had told him that night.

"Stars aren't people, Blaine." He drew a heart with both their hands, voice soft. "They're angels, and the sky is a house made to keep them safe. God takes them away from Earth so that no one can hurt them, and so that they can be with others like them. They aren't allowed to come back to Earth, and we aren't allowed to see them until we become stars too. I guess it's so that no one can get close enough to hurt them and then run away." He fell silent, and turned to look back at his boyfriend with a self-depreciating smile, lowering their hands back down to the grass. "Silly, huh?"

But Blaine didn't seem to think so. With tears in his eyes, he pressed their foreheads together, and wrapped his arms around the other boys lithe waist.

"It's kinda beautiful, actually."

"That was our last conversation. I used to sit outside for hours at a time after she died, trying to find her in the stars, trying to tell her 'damn the rules, I want you home.' I stopped believing in God and Angels and Fate...At least," Here he paused, and met Blaine's curious eyes with his own bright orbs. "I did until last year." His eyes met Blaine's with an unfathomable expression, and the shorter boy blushed under his scrutiny.

"What happened last year?"

"I realised I didn't need to hang on anymore. Someone, or something, sent me a sign to say everything was going to be just fine." The pale boy dropped a kiss onto Blaine's lips and giggled when the other boy tried to follow as he pulled away.

"What was the sign?"

Kurt laughed and pulled him closer still until they were just a tangle of limbs under the blanket. His breath cascaded across the back of Blaine's neck and he grinned as the shorter boy squirmed under him. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Silly Blaine." He bit gently on the earlobe now by his mouth and whispered into his ear.

"It was you."

* * *

><p><em>This is a one shot, meaning that adding this story to Story Alert will be a waste of time. <em>


End file.
